Harry Lestrange
by The Frozen Snowflake
Summary: "If I had sons, I would be glad to give them up to the service if the Dark Lord"- HBP2. AU: What if Harry Potter was Harry Lestrange, son of Bellatrix and Roldolphus? How would the story change? How would Bellatrix react? Would she give up her son as sacrifice for the Dark Lord? Or will her love for her son take over her? The answers, are only a click away...
1. Chapter 1

The calm, sunny evening proceeded to turn into a wild, thunderous night. The trees blew in every direction, while the wind was moaning in, what could be perceived, great pain. There was no moon, no stars. Every inch of light was blocked, the night was like eternal darkness.

A tall, angular man ran through the wind with great difficulty. He stumbled and fell to the ground with a loud thump. A thick branch fell inches from where he was. The cloaked man got up and ran, his heart thumping. His hooded, black cloak camouflaged him into the night, the only light was a few centimetres in front of him, and under his complete control.

The wind picked up, as if the heavens were infuriated. They blew icy breaths on his face, and dragged his cloak back. The young man cursed the wind, and trudged on, doubled up with fear. Suddenly, the clouds opened and poured buckets among buckets of water. Thunder echoed on the ground, and the lightning stroke the soaked earth.

The young male rounded a corner, and sped his way to a door of a mansion. He knocked respectively on the door, waiting for an answer. Blood was gushing through his veins. His breaths becoming deeper and contained more anxiety with each passing moment.

The door creaked open, revealing a sneering face. He analysed the visitor.

"Reveal yourself!"

"Rodolphus, it is I, Severus Snape," Snape took off his cloak, showing his chalk-white face and coal-black eyes. His face was outlined with dark, greasy hair.

"Very well, Severus. Come," Rodolphus Lestrange grumbled, making way for Snape to enter.

Severus walked down the wall, his boots clanking on the wood. The hall was almost as dark as the outdoors, but was lit by flaming torches on the walls, giving the room a rather orangey tinge. The hall lead to a very dark room. Snape knocked on the door, and entered after the command.

"Severus, what brings you here tonight?" A cold, high voice demanded.

"My Lord, I have got grave news. It involves you," Severus answered, bowing to the man on the throne-like chair.

Lord Voldemort rose from his chair, and strode into the light. He was very pale, almost paper-like. His eyes looked as if they were permanently blood-shocked. They glowed crimson whenever anyone looked at them properly. He had no nose, only two little slits. His mouth was seemingly erased from his face. He was sickly-thin, comparable to a walking twig. He was bald, with all of his veins protruding. He was a hideous sight to behold. No one was quite sure how he turned from youthful and handsome to frightfully unappealing to the eye.

"What news do you speak of?" Voldemort spat at Snape.

"I overheard a prophecy being told to Albus Dumbledore. It concerns you and a young boy born at the end on July, in the year of nineteen-eighty," Snape replied, his head partly bowed.

"Go on. Tell it!" Voldemort shrieked, his voice shooting to the other side of the room and back.

Severus sighed. "A boy born at the end of July, nineteen hundred and eighty, has the power you, My Lord, have not. Neither can live while the other survives," Severus explained, his eyes filled with angst.

Voldemort glared at Snape, his eyes more crimson than ever. He clenched his fist in utmost fury. His posture became stiff. His invisible mouth twitched. The blood rushed around his body, until he was quite sure he was about to explode.

"FILTH!" Voldemort screamed, his veins contracting. "ABSOLUTE FILTH! HOW DARE THIS PROPHENCY UNESTIMATE THE POWER OF LORD VOLDEMORT! HOW DARE THIS PROPHENCY COMPARE LORD VOLDEMORT'S POWER TO THAT OF AN INFANT!"

Voldemort stamped his foot. An awful clamour (Voldemort's shrieks mixed with his stamps) filled the room. He threw dozens upon dozens of curses at no one in particular. They hit off the wall, causing Snape to duck after every curse.

All Severus could do was watch in horror. He had known The Dark Lord wouldn't have taken the news lightly, but seeing him take it in person was much worse than mentally running through possibilities. Was it such a good idea to tell Voldemort about this prophecy? It was predicted by Sybill Trelanwey, and everyone knew about her desire to become as great at Divination as her aunt before her. Possibly, it could have been a deception? But, she had sounded so far-off and convincing, that it was almost impossible to think it was not true.

"I SHALL KILL HIM! IF NEITHER CAN LIVE, WHY CAN'T I GET RID OF AN INFANT? HE SHALL BE DESTROYED!" Voldemort interjected Snape's thoughts.

"I am with you every step of the way, My Lord. I shall do your every bidding to be sure you can stay in power. I shall do your every bidding to make sure that child shan't live," Snape vowed, his hand on his heart in a solemn manner.

"And you shall, Severus. All my followers, especially those within my inner circle, shall do my every bidding to make sure that that child shall not live!" Voldemort's voice suddenly became low and grave. His eyes were filled with hatred. Snape was sure that child, whom the prophecy centres round, shall not live.

"My Lord, there is another piece of valuable information you should be aware of," Severus reluctantly added.

Voldemort glared at Snape, wondering how much more anger he could take.

"Which is?"

Snape sighed, his heart thumping against his chest rapidly.

"This child will be the offspring of two of your most loyal followers."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think, please. And, if I should continue with this story.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you had a very, very Merry Christmas. Best wishes for the New Year!**

**Love**

**TheFrozenSnowflake! XxXxxXxXx**


	2. Chapter 2

A cold, icy silence descended upon the young man and his master. Fiery red met empty black, both refusing to speak. The stood still and silent, the only sounds were the harsh breaths of Voldemort and the collected breaths of Snape. They took advantage of the silence to mend their buzzing thoughts of confusion- and anger on Voldemort's part. Neither left eye contact, both waiting for the other to break the ice- which could most likely be done with a huge pit of fire.

"A follower, Severus?" Voldemort's high voice echoed the room eerily, as he took it up for himself to be the once to break the silence.

"Indeed, Master," Severus said, his eyes still fixed upon those of his master's.

"Hmm." Voldemort walked around the room in a circular shape, as if he was a vulture preparing to strike. His mere presence was enough to cast coldness and emptiness across the room, spiked with ice and depression.

"Master, I am sure none of your most loyal followers would ever betray you!" Snape said desperately, his voice trying to break the tension.

"And yet there is a prophecy made out of one of my servants betraying me, Severus!" Voldemort snapped abruptly, his black robes swishing as he turned to face Snape.

"Yes, My Lord. But, I am sure that the prophecy was made "if" they decide to commit disloyalty. And you have said yourself that you will personally attend to kill them if their loyalty stumbles in any shape of form."

Voldemort stared at Snape, his body vibrating with anger, "If Dumbledore gets involved then this child could certainly overthrow me!"

"Ah, but you are more powerful than Dumbledore!" Severus said encouragingly, his coal-black eyes becoming more fearful.

Voldemort stared at Snape, his expression still cold but his manner was smug. He walked around the room again, his back was straighter than before. He walked with a gliding elegance, almost like he was walking on the air. Snape did not like to think what was going on in his brilliant mind. It would be something genius, but overblown and cunning. His plans often involved a sneaky, evil approach than would normally end in the death or torture of the person. Sometimes just for the "fun" of it.

"Dumbledore," Voldemort said icily, "Has his ways."

"But, My Lord! Dumbledore may be powerful, but you are by far the greatest wizard to step foot on this planet!" Snape said, his voice slightly irritated.

"Lord Voldemort knows that he is greatly experienced and highly intelligent. However, Severus, I also know that Dumbledore and his Order will plot some devious plan! You do recall what happened in London not a month ago, Severus?" Voldemort said, stepping closer to Snape.

Snape sighed, and bowed his head down at Voldemort, "That, My Lord, was lack of planning on Yaxley's part. He had planned out his attack, and it did not occur to him he would need defence."

Voldemort shook his head, his snake-like features growing less-human by the minute. Snape knew he was planning. Plotting. Voldemort would stop at nothing to have the entire wizard population under his control.

"It seems that you underestimate my followers, Severus," Voldemort said softly, as if he was hissing.

"No, My Lord! I would never underestimate your followers. I think very highly of them, of course I do! I was merely implying that your downfalls are not due to you, My Lord. You are too powerful to be defeated by Dumbledore or any other powerful wizard. So, why couldn't an infant stop you?" Severus gushed as his blood rushed furiously in his ears.

Voldemort nodded, a smile dawning upon his marble-like face. His smiles were neither sincere nor emotional. Quite usually, they meant he had thought of another plan that was genius and complicated, but would succeed with the right amount of determination and power. Other times his smile meant death or torture upon another human being.

"My most loyal followers would pay any tribute to me. I, for one, shall ask every female follower if they are expecting a child to be born at the end of the seventh month. My first guess would be Bellatrix Lestrange. Or possibly Narcissa Malfoy"

"But, Master! Narcissa is not in the inner circle. She does not wear the Dark Mark!" Severus objected.

"Perhaps there could be a deeper meaning to the Prophecy? Lucius Malfoy is devotedly loyal, and his wife might bore a child as the seventh month dies and the eighth starts anew!" Voldemort said, to no one in particular.

"You could be correct, Master. But who am I to tell the Most Powerful Wizard of All Time he is wrong? Bellatrix and her husband are faithfully loyal. And I am certain tha-" Severus was cut off sharply by a knock at the door.

"Enter!" Voldemort said crisply.

The sneering face of Rodolphus Lestrange entered into the dark room. His features were set in an expression as if he was trying unsuccessfully to supress immense surprise.

It became clear to Severus there and then that Rodolphus had heard each and every word of their discussion.

"I am truly apologetic to disturb you, My Lord! However, my wife Bell-" Rodolphus said sheepishly.

"Move out of the way, Rodolphus!" A voice commanded sternly. It was a voice that was almost as crisp and cold as Voldemort's, with a malicious ring to it.

The voice shoved Rodolphus out of the way, making him stumble and hit a wall. His face turned a brilliant crimson before he walked back down the hall and to the door.

Out of the shadows produced a tall woman, with heavy-lidden eyes. Her face was curtained with long, dark hair which fell in ringlets. There was something off-putting about her presence. Most say it was the icy, vicious glint in her eyes. For others it was her features, which always looked distinctly wicked.

"Ah, Bellatrix Lestrange!" Voldemort said, nodding curtly to the woman who so boldly walked into the room.

"My Lord!" Bellatrix said, bowing very low.

"What news do you bring to me?" Voldemort asked Bellatrix, who stared gleefully at her master.

"My Lord, we have caught a few of those who belong to the order. Poor little mudbloods! Fighting as if they're going to win this war," Bellatrix added savagely, mocking them in a baby-voice.

Voldemort nodded to her once again. His features spreading out in a twisted smile. He stood up and strolled around the room, his eyes becoming a deeper scarlet.

"And where do they reside, Dear Bella?" Voldemort asked.

Bellatrix flushed. Her breaths were becoming more irregular, but when she talked she spoke most confidently and in a cocksure manner. "They are in this very building, My Lord. The dungeon of Lestrange Manor."

"Very well. I shall attend to them in a moment. Bella, Severus go down to them immediately. Torture them until they give information! Go!" Voldemort commanded and the two Death Eaters scurried out of the room and into the hall.

"How did you catch them?" Severus asked, a tinge of surprise and annoyance in his voice.

"Always the tone of surprise, Severus! What, are you scared that you'll no longer be The Dark Lord's favourite? Scared Sevvie?"Bellatrix mocked as they turned a corner and walked down a very creaky staircase.

"No, merely wondering how ignorant fools such as yourselves could catch them."

"Filthy little half-blood! If you are really interested Severus, ask your precious little friends. I am quite sure you would recognise them." Bellatrix stalked a few steps ahead of him, as if it was a race to get down to the prisoners first.

Severus rolled his eyes. He was never that fond of "Dear Bellatrix". He found her superior manner and yearn for Voldemort's attention exhausting and irritating. However, he had to admit he did quite respect her for her loyalty and talent.

Severus finally got down the staircases, which sounded like they would break in two. He had lost Bellatrix a while ago, and could not see her anywhere. Cursing her violently under his breath, he strolled in the half-darkness, using the tip of his wand to see.

As he walked deeper into the room the smell of death became stronger. Occasionally, there would be spillages of blood lying of the floor. Snape was glad he had the assistance of his wand, or he would not see his finger out in front of him.

"Huh?" Severus said, as he almost tripped over something. He could make out stick-like figures in the half-light. Slowly, he bent down and examined them.

He could see there were about five wands lying spread out, and one rolling away. He picked them up and chased the rolling one before scooping it up too. He could vaguely recognise one wand. He didn't know whose it was, but he knew that he knew the person and that the person was once very close to him.

He could faintly hear screaming and the occasional arguing. A jet of red light regularly lit up the room. He shrugged it off and walked closer, wondering who he'd see being tortured. He hid the wands under his bat-like cloak, and tried the spread out his wand light to see who was screaming. Bellatrix said that he would recognise him, but nearly all of his friends became Death Eaters. Unless Bellatrix meant someone whom he knew well but was no longer friends with.

A jolt of fear rose in Severus's stomach. He walked faster, following the screaming. It would only fit that Bellatrix was torturing the one person who helped him back on his feet. Breathing furiously, he finally saw Bellatrix's arched back, bent over whoever she was torturing.

"YOU MUDBLOOD FILTH! ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!" Bellatrix bellowed, as more screaming could be heard.

"No! I will not answer you! You'll have to kill me Bellatrix! And, what a fat load of good that will do for you!" A voice argued. It sounded feminine, but angry. Severus timidly walked forward and stopped beside Bellatrix abruptly, his mouth gaped open.

The woman did not so much glance at him, but her startling green eyes were fixed on Bellatrix. The woman was immensely beautiful, with long, cascading red hair. Her face was red from the screaming, but that did not take anything anyway from her beauty. In fact, it just encouraged it.

"MUDBLOOD! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME IN THAT WAY, YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD! CRUCIO!"

The woman screamed again, her eyes shut forcefully as if she was trying to keep out all of the pain. From the dungeon, there were combined masculine screams which yelled "LIL-Y!", "WE'LL GET OUT OF THIS!" and "I LOVE YOU! DON'T HURT HER!"

The screaming stopped, as the pain melted away. The woman breathed heavily, her eyes darting away from Bellatrix to Severus.

"Severus Snape!" She spat, her eyes full of disappointment and vague dislike.

"Lily Evans!" Snape responded coldly, but his insides were melting with pain for her. He turned quickly to Bellatrix and said, "Go and fetch me the prisoners wands and I shall take over."

"No, Severus! I want to do this! Now move!"

"Bellatrix, I shall attend to them. Now, please go and find the mudblood's and traitor's wands while I continue. And believe me, Bellatrix, I can certainly torture."

Bellatrix looked from Snape to Lily and nodded. She scowled at Lily and flounced off, getting lost in the darkness.

"Kill me Severus! Nice to see you like to slip out "that word" once in a while! And, by the way, I'm a Potter now. Bet you like that, don't you?" Lily snapped.

"Listen to me. I haven't got a lot of time! Now, here is your wand. Take it! And here's the other's wands. You can apparate out of here. They weren't expecting anyone tonight so they didn't put the charm on. Now, go! And stage it so it looks like you defeated me!" Severus whispered to the awestruck Lily.

"What about you?"

"It doesn't matter about me! Now go!" Severus urged fearfully.

Lily nodded. She took her wand and the others and whispered, "Stupefy!"

Severus fell back into seemingly endless darkness. He finally came around only to see five wizards apparate. Lily looked over to him and mouthed "thank you". She sent another stunning spell at him and vanished from sight.

He woke up to find a screaming Bellatrix, whose hands were trying to find his neck.

"YOU LET THEM GO? I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU COULD TORTURE! FILTHY HALF-BLOOD. YOU DISGRACE TO THE WIZARDING NATION!" Bellatrix gasped, and reached for her wand.

"CRUCIO!"

Severus screamed and squirmed. But he knew he had to take this. He knew he had to take this. He had to take this for Lily.

"The Dark Lord would not be happy, Severus! Poor Severus won't be The Dark Lord's favourite, or might poor Sevvie might be dead! And how dare you let those filthy blood-traitors and that half-blood and mudblood away! CRUCIO!" Bellatrix screamed louder than Severus. Her loyalty was unwavering and her voice was determined. Her eyes bore into his with great anger. Once again she yelled the fatal word, "CRUCIO!"

"The-y g…ot th-th-the-ir wand-sss. T-he m-uddd-blodd attt-ack-ed m-eee! Sh-ee t-oo-k m-y wannnn-d tooooooo st-st…stun meeeeee!" Severus gasped through contractions of terrible pain. He would die from this, he was sure.

"Well, congratulations Severus! You let a MUDBLOOD. A WICKED, FILTHY, DISEASING MUDBLOOD GET THE BETTER OF YOU!" Bellatrix yelled, her porcelain skin comparing to that of a beetroot.

"HOW DARE YOU SEVERUS! CRUC-" Bellatrix began, but was stopped by a yell, "ENOUGH!"

Bellatrix spun around to see her master. He stared at her with a hint of impatience in his eyes. He gracefully glided over to Severus who was breathing with relief.

"Master!" Bellatrix threw herself at his feet. Her eyes trying to make contact with his, but she failed miserably. "He- Severus- let the traitors and mudbloods get away! He claims that she stole his wand! How is that even possible?"

"Master! I… I was taunting the mudblood, with my wand pointed at her. She took her chance and grabbed the wand off of me, stunning me. She collected her friends' wands and apparated out of here. I believe the real question is, Bellatrix, why did you not perform the charm?"

"I…I… Master! Please forgive me! I had not thought! I was too excited! Please forgive me, Master!" Bellatrix begged, tears gathering up in her dark eyes.

"ENOUGH!" Voldemort repeated. He looked down at Severus, who was sitting up straight, and said, "The Dark Lord is merciful, Severus. He will not punish you too harshly, but in exchange you must give up every inch of yourself to finding out more about that valuable information you gave me. And if you don't, The Dark Lord shall punish you very severely."

"I will, My Lord!"

"Good, now come with me Severus. And we shall discuss further of this business."

Snape got up and walked slightly behind Voldemort in silence, leaving a thoroughly confused and very angry Bellatrix to gape after them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so sorry for the wait! Nearly two months! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and review if you wish, although I like to hear others' opinions. **

**Again, I apologise for the wait.**


End file.
